


Penetralia: Scorch

by Nononlnkink



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No spoilers for Penetralia, Past Violence, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: Quick oneshot regarding Scorch's POV during some events of Chapter 13 in Penetralia.





	Penetralia: Scorch

**Author's Note:**

> I was on an airplane without access to any of the chapters or notes for Penetralia, but I wanted to do something for it since it's been so long and thus this was born.
> 
> I'm honestly too lazy to fix any formatting issues and whatnot right now. If there's anything funky, let me know and I'll get around to fixing it.

Scorch slammed a fist against the door. "Let me out!" There was an angry snarl from the other side and he stepped back. With a growl of his own, the half-Seeker leaned against one wall and perked up when his audials picked up the muffled sobs from his darling. He tapped the wall and sure enough, his darling went silent. "Can you hear me, songbird? Why don't you let me out?"

The silence was as obvious as a simple no. Scorch frowned and pressed as much of his body against the wall as he could. "Sweetness, I thought that you would be happy to see me. Your brother sure isn't - did you even tell him about me? If you had told overprotective brother out there who I was then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation, huh?"

"Shut up," the muffled voice of his love croaked.

"But songbird," Scorch purred, "I thought we had something real special."

\----

Scorch beamed at the sight of his beloved songbird. It had been so long since he had last seen those pretty doorwings. His love was as stunning as ever, even battered as he was from war. Maybe he could coax the other back to his side? From what he had heard, his love was a crucial part of their infrastructure and removing such a critical piece could easily spell the downfall of them. Oh, the possibilities!

\----

He had been replaced - and by a Polyhexian no less! The mech was a looker, sure, but there was no possible way that silver creature could measure up to him! It hurt to see the Polyhexian place himself between him and his beloved. How could his beloved move on? Didn't their times together mean anything? They had been his everything!

He drew in a deep in-vent. No matter. Jealousy may be licking his spark, but there was a simple way to ensure that his beloved stayed _his_. They could be with each other for the rest of eternity in the Well. Surely that would make his pretty songbird happy?

\----

He was dying. The Polyhexian had moved faster than he had anticipated. His beloved was unharmed, still staring at him with optics that flared with life. His only consolation was that his shot had hit the Polyhexian. If his beloved wouldn't be joining him in the Well, at least the silver mech wouldn't be there in this world.

Was that panic in his songbird's optics? After everything, the refusals and attempts to keep him away, was his beloved worried for him?

The Polyhexian slumped to the ground and his beloved made an aborted step towards him. No! The beautiful concern in his songbird's optics should be directed at him! He took a stumbling step towards his beautiful beloved and fell against black and white plating. His energon painted it pink and dark purple, but it was beautiful to him. His songbird would be his even after his death.

To seal it, Scorch lifted one hand to touch his beloved's face. Terror raged through those ice blue optics. Why so scared? Scorch, suddenly finding his strength upon hearing a pained moan from the silver form slumped further back, drew his beloved into a messy kiss. He could taste his beloved one last time, even though his own sickeningly sweet energon.

Then he was falling back, hands loosening their hold on his songbird. He was dying, but not without claiming what was his.


End file.
